


Art for the story "Hunger (of the Pine) "

by Ashlyn17, skyhighjelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, DCBB, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2017, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyn17/pseuds/Ashlyn17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhighjelly/pseuds/skyhighjelly
Summary: A fic in which Cas is an upscale food critic and Dean can cook the shit out of pretty much anything, Dean’s business is in danger of being taken away from him, and they both suck at communication, all of which turns into the clusterfuck Sam would affectionately refer to later as “The Great Month from Hell” ....





	Art for the story "Hunger (of the Pine) "

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunger (Of the Pine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740178) by [Ashlyn17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyn17/pseuds/Ashlyn17). 



> my DCBB2017 art!  
> MY AUTHOR IS AMAZINGGGGGGGG, I LOVE THIS FIC! please please go and read it and give it some love! she's just 17 and already so talented!!!!!! :DDDDD  
> and obviously don't forget to come and say hi on my Tumblr: http://peanutbutter-jelly-fish.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> xox

Fic Cover 

Surprised Castiel eating at dean's restaurant 

Dean And Castiel's first kiss 

happy ending! 

**Author's Note:**

> this Is my first DCBB, It's been lovely and I will definitely participate next year too!  
> It was super well organised and amazing, we had a chat room and the admins where super helpful, kind and cool! andddddddddddd so many talented authors and artists!! please go and check their work as well!!  
> 


End file.
